Gafes
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Ginevra Weasley entra em seu apartamento depois de todo um dia ruim. Como se não bastasse, há um intruso no local...Obs.: Meu primeiro fiction puramente Neville e Gina, então, me dêem um desconto certo?


**Pequenas Gafes**

Ela pôs a chave na fechadura e girou. Sem resultado.  
A ruiva olhou para a porta como se esta pudesse lhe dar uma explicação plausível por não ter aberto, então a chutou com força para ver se obtinha um resultado positivo. – Droga! Emperrada de novo! Aquele velho sovina vai se ver comigo! Ah se vai... – reclamou e, impaciente, revirou sua bolsa em busca de sua varinha.

Sorriu satisfeita quando a encontrou. Ela a postou sobre a fechadura da porta, mas não foi nem preciso que pronunciasse qualquer palavra, em um estrondo a porta se abriu.  
"Ótimo" pensou com um sorriso torto. "Quanto mais barulho melhor" então riu com ganas pela primeira vez no dia, com certeza acordara a vizinha... "Uma mulherzinha insuportável, na minha opinião" ponderou rindo ainda mais enquanto entrava em casa...

Tivera um dia ruim e sabia aproveitar deveras os raros momentos de descontração. Esse era seu estilo de vida: retirar das coisas o seu melhor. E até agora, saíra-se bem.   
Entrara às cegas no local, atirando a bolsa que carregava consigo em qualquer lugar da sala, assim como seus sapatos de salto alto que já a estavam matando, estava tudo escuro mesmo, quem iria reparar na bagunça...? Pela manhã organizava tudo, precisava apenas de cama.

Ela vislumbrou um movimento a sua frente e estreitou os olhos para tentar acostumar sua vista mais rapidamente ao breu. Havia alguém ali e se aproximava.  
Gina, por instinto, ergueu a varinha. – Não se aproxime! Eu estou avisando, estou com minha varinha e vou usá-la sem me importar! – era só o que faltava para completar seu dia. Um ladrão! Ou melhor, dois!

A mulher ofegou ao perceber um outro vulto bem próximo ao primeiro, ambos apontavam a varinha para ela. Segurou sua varinha com as duas mãos, incerta sobre quem deveria azarar primeiro e sem idéia alguma sobre qualquer um dos feitiços que Hermione tantas vezes tentara lhe ensinar.  
"Maldição!" Seu dia (ou o que restava dele) estava cada vez pior...

-_Expeliarmus_ - disse um deles suavemente, fazendo a varinha da mulher escapar de suas mãos. – Gina, o que está fazendo aqui?

A ruiva segurou a cintura rindo-se com ironia. – Essa é a minha casa! E... Espere um minuto, como sabe meu nome! – indagou apontando para um dos homens.

-_Lumus!_ - disse pacientemente, não fazendo apenas sua varinha se acender, mas também as luzes da sala e ela, sinceramente, não tinha idéia como conseguira isso.

Então Gina deu um passo vacilante para trás.  
Estava-vendo-dois-Nevilles! Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais bizarro. Ela estreitou a vista aproximando-se um pouco para constatar que era apenas ilusão, o verdadeiro Neville finalmente entrando em foco.  
Ela olhou a sua volta por um instante e depois voltou para o homem. – Aqui não é minha casa? – indagou embargada, parecendo atônita com a descoberta. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Você bebeu?

Ela abanou as mãos saindo do torpor. – Claro que não – disse enquanto dirigia-se ao sofá, fazendo de tudo para não esbarrar nos móveis do amigo. De repente, eles tinham dobrado de quantidade. Por que Neville precisava de duas mesas de centro? E, ainda mais, uma ao lado da outra...? Fez uma careta, Neville era um amor de pessoas, mas não tinha senso de moda...

-Gina, tem certeza que está bem?

-É claro, tolinho – retrucou virando os olhos e dando uma risadinha. – O que foi Neville, não posso fazer uma visita a um amigo?

-Bom, claro – disse coçando a cabeça. – Mas tinha de ser às duas da manhã?

Ela o encarou. – Não é tão _tarde_ assim...

-Na verdade, é cedo – a ruiva riu deitando-se no sofá. – Wow! De repente, a sala toda começou a girar! Que feitiço é esse, Neville? – ela riu mais. – Nunca ouvi falar... Tudo bem que em Hogwarts o teto do salão principal "copia" o dia do lado de fora. Mas esse, com certeza, não existe em Hogwarts. E, para ser franca, não sei se gosto dele... – ela suspirou incomoda. – Você tem um gosto estranho para decoração – disse numa gargalhada. – Onde já se viu... Um teto eu gira! Que gira!

Neville fez uma careta. – Não é feitiço, Ginny!

-Não? Então o que você fez?

-Nada. Você apenas bebeu demais – ele se aproximou. – O que aconteceu?

Ela sorriu. - Descobri que sou uma idiota.

-Não, você não é!

Ela deu uma risadinha. – Ah! Eu sou sim! – e riu ainda mais quando observou o rosto contrariado do homem. – Neville, Neville! – ela se sentou de pronto. – Olha para mim! Olha! – Ela segurou o rosto do homem e o aproximou do seu. – Harry e eu não temos nada! E olha – ela se aproximou mais, até que seus narizes se tocassem. – isso nunca vai mudar. Eu tentei, sim, eu tentei fazê-lo voltar pra mim, tentei impressioná-lo, como consegui no meu quinto ano, mas ele nem ligou. – ela gargalhou. – nem ligou! Fiz de tudo... Até tentei ciúmes, mas ele está mais preocupado em ser um auror de sucesso – ela torceu o nariz. – Como se precisasse ser melhor do que é! Não é o cúmulo! – ela se afastou repentinamente do amigo e pegou uma almofada que se encontrava no sofá onde estava, abraçando-a fortemente. – Ah! Harry... Eu preciso desistir de você. Você sequer consegue me olhar como antigamente, com aquela chama intensa nos olhos, você me olha como uma amiga agora – ela suspirou resignada. - Entre a gente não mais pode ser, entende? – indagou olhando a almofada. – Não, não fique chateado. Claro, claro que eu amo você! Mas não vai dar... Você é sempre tão profissional e vive naquele ministério! Não, eu não estou reclamando ou te cobrando atenção! Me escuta! Precisa entender que eu quero mais para mim, preciso me respeitar... Não, não faça assim, você sabe que não resisto a esse olhar...

Neville arrancou a almofada das mãos da amiga. E a ruiva o olhou confusa. – Isto-não-é-o-Harry – disse lentamente.

-O que foi, hein, Neville? – perguntou amuada. – Não me olhe assim!

-O que foi pergunto eu! Você estava discutindo com uma maldita almofada!

-Por que está tão nervoso?

-Não estou nervoso! – quase gritou jogando a almofada longe, Gina o encarou chocada. Aquele era o Neville? O tão tranqüilo Neville? – Me desculpe. Eu não quis assustá-la.

-Bom, o tiro saiu pela culatra, não é mesmo? – retrucou em remoque e explodiu em risadinhas quando viu o homem corar. – Tudo bem, homem... Eu te perdôo, você sabe que eu te amo, não é? – indagou com um sorriso que fez Neville corar mais. A ruiva sorriu marotamente. – Vem aqui e me dê um abraço – ela disse estendendo a mão.

O homem andou ao seu encontro e apenas a obedeceu. – Acho melhor que fique aqui até amanhecer... Você não parece bem para aparatar.

Gina o ignorou enquanto cheirava seu pescoço. – Hmm... Você tem um cheiro tão bom.

Neville se afastou corando furiosamente. – Pode ficar no quarto de hospedes, tudo bem pra você?

-Por que? – ele franziu a testa a encarando sem entender. – Por que eu não posso dormir com você? – ela indagou como se fosse óbvio. – A sua cama é suficientemente grande para cabermos os dois lá.

-Mas Ginny...

–É brincadeira, seu bobo! – disse ao se levantar e, no segundo seguinte, caiu sentada outra vez. – Hmm, será que pode me dar uma ajudinha aqui? – pediu.

O homem assentiu e a puxou para si sem medir sua força de modo que Gina fora de encontro a ele, fazendo os dois caírem no chão. Gina sobre ele.

–Você está bem? – ela indagou preocupada, acariciando sua face, vendo que possivelmente o amigo batera a cabeça.

Neville abriu um dos olhos para constatar que seus rostos estavam muito próximos. De novo. – _Tudo bem_ – murmurou, forçando-se a se acalmar. – _E você? Se machucou?_

Gina lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno. – _Não poderia estar melhor_.

Neviile não soube o que o atingiu ou o que o impulsionou. Talvez o pequeno sorriso dela, talvez suas palavras, ou ainda, a proximidade de seus corpos. Mas ele a beijou. Jogando toda coerência ao vento.

A ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha quando se afastaram. - _Sabe do que mais... Não seria uma má idéia dormir com você hoje... _- e desmaiou.

Fim  
(&&&&&)  
Meu primeiro fiction com N/G como shipper principal. Então, me desculpem se não estiver assim uma "Brastemp" .  
Perdoem-me os erros e as repetições. Adoraria receber comentários sobre isso, será que é pedir demais? XD  
Beijão!  
Yasmin


End file.
